Dust Has Fallen (REWRITTEN)
by dogycatswell
Summary: Dust falls in the air...
1. Prolouge

Finally. After all the years they were stuck underground, the RESETS, they were finally free. Sans felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. He felt HOPE. It was the best feeling in the world! Looking at the surface, stepping on the dirt covered hills, it felt amazing. It wasn't the first time he had this feeling. He had been on the surface about three times now, but it still felt like the first.

He had totally forgotten what the surface was like since all the Genocide happened. It might've been heartbreaking, hell, it even drove him crazy. But, he's been moving on, past all the memories and the nightmares. Frisk also promised to never RESET again, unless it was for a good reason. So that gave him a little more HOPE. He had bonded with Frisk throughout the runs, getting to know them a little bit more each time. Sans practically felt like an actual uncle to Frisk, knowing so much about their life. Frisk even told Sans things that the others didn't know about. Including their past family. It was quite depressing actually, hearing what their biological parents did to them.

Seeing his bro look at the night sky for the first time made Sans smile, the glimmer of HOPE in Papyrus's eyes showing all over his face. Undyne and Alphys were already running up to the very top of the mountain to see the sky better. Sans looked at Frisk next to Toriel, smiling at the kid. Frisk gladly smiled back, giving Sans a secret fist bump. Sans chuckled as Papyrus picked him up, chasing after Undyne and Alphys.

"COME, BROTHER! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHTS IN THE SKY BETTER!" Papyrus said, being careful not to trip on branches and lumps in the ground. Frisk was quickly trying to catch up with the two, just to be stopped by Toriel, telling them it was dangerous to run up a mountain, so they had to walk. When everyone got on the peak of Mt. Ebbot, they all got comfortable, which was hard because of the dirt. "SANS, WHAT ARE THOSE LIGHTS IN THE SKY?" Papyrus asked Sans, pointing at one of the many stars in the sky. "that's called a star, bro." Sans replied. He knew this not because of all books about the surface in the underground, but he was actually born on the surface. Papyrus was also born on the surface but was probably too young to remember life on the surface. They lived in a monster village near the bottom of Ebott, but because of the war, he and Pap had to move to the Underground. His parents died when they were young, which made life even harder to live in the underground.

"WOWIE! THE STARS ARE SO PRETTY!" Papyrus said, unable to look away from the sky. "They sure are punk!" Undyne said, putting her arm around Alphys and squeezing her close, causing Alphys to blush deeply. Alphys had studied about stars in her lab but had never seen them for herself. It was remarkable, she just wanted to get out a notepad and write her experience, but realized all of her stuff was back at her lab.

Sans fell asleep quickly, darkness making him more tired than usual. "SANS! WAKE UP, YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THE STARS!" Papyrus yelled, not able to get angry at this beautiful moment in his life. "sorry bro, I'm just 'bone' tired today." He said, too lazy to think of a better pun. "SANS THAT WAS BAD AND YOU KNOW IT." Papyrus said, glaring at Sans through the darkness. "yeah, I know." He said, looking back up at the stars. It was truly a brilliant sight.

 **1 YEAR LATER**

It was a beautiful day on the surface, birds were singing, the sun was rising, it was just perfect. The humans had finally accepted monsters above ground, though some still trying to get rid of them, everyone was in peace. Sans house was quiet, having Papyrus at Undyne and Alphys' house, it was like a day off from work. Sans' HP had gone up significantly in the past year on the surface. He had actually become happy and had an actual smile on all time the time. He loved life on the surface, it was bright, warm, and wasn't snowing all the time, which was a huge relief to him. He had got tired of all the snow in Snowdin. He also had an ACTUAL job! That he actually worked at! His life had improved a lot.

Sans was lying in his bed, not knowing it was the monsters 1 year anniversary for being on the surface. Yes, Asgore made a holiday for leaving the Underground. The humans also made it a holiday, which was great! Monsters and humans could just party and hang out together. Sans kept sleeping even when his alarm went off. He just didn't want to be bothered, but he quickly realized that Tori was having a party at her house. In two minutes! "oh boy, Pap is gonna kill me if I don't there in time." he said to himself, remembering the last time he was late for a special occasion. Just the thought of it made him chuckle.

Running out the door of his house, Sans quickly disappeared out of thin air. Even though Tori's house was right around the block, he was still a bit too lazy to walk. When he got to her door, he was quickly greeted by a huge hug from Frisk. "Sans, finally! I thought you weren't going to make it!" They said, letting Sans out of their grasp. "heh, sorry kiddo, I over slept a bit." The parka wearing monster replied, looking down at Frisk with a smile on his face. They were wearing a blue jacket with two purple stripes on it. Since they grew out of their usual sweater, Toriel made them the jacket. It was a tad big on them, but they still wore it. "hey, how 'bout we go inside, I'm dying out here." He said, realizing that he was already dead.

The party was just like any other party with the gang, Sans sat and slept on the couch, Toriel would make some delicious pie, Papyrus and Metteton would perform a little show, Undyne and Alphys would just watch, even though it was very cringy, and Asgore would just sip his tea in a corner. After everyone said their goodbyes, it was almost dark. "see ya Tori, great party!" Sans said, walking out the door with Papyrus carrying some leftover pie. "You are very welcome my boney friend." the goat monster replied, Frisk waving goodbye before closing the door behind the two brothers.

While the two brothers were walking, Papyrus was looking up at the dark sky. "Sans, do you think he is watching us?" The taller skeleton asked in a softer tone. Sans looked up at the star filled sky, putting a shoulder on his bro's shoulder. "yeah bro, I bet ya he is." the short skeleton said. "he would've loved it on the surface." With that, the skeletons stayed quiet, walking the rest of the way home.

A/N: Wow. That was the first chapter of rewritten. This is so much different than the original story, so hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The 'Savior' In His Dreams

A/N: I realized I completely deleted DTF. I really did not mean too, I just did it without knowing. So, sorry if you wanted the original story. I might repost it so it won't be forgotten!

When the brothers got home from the party, Sans immediately fell asleep on the floor. He didn't know why, but he thought the floor was actually comfortable. "SANS YOU LAZY BONES! GET UP TO YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus yelled, almost tripping on his sleeping brother. With no response, Papyrus gave up on waking up his older brother, picking him up and taking him up to his room. "Jeez, what does it take for you to sleep on your bed, huh?" Paps whispered to himself, throwing Sans onto his bed. Papyrus walked out of his brother's room, closing the door behind him. "I have to get to sleep! I don't want to over sleep and be late for my cooking lesson with Undyne and the Queen!" The tall skeleton told himself quietly, trying not to wake his brother. Papyrus never called Toriel by her actual name, he just liked calling her 'the queen' for fun.

Sans awoke to see a familiar sight. It was Judgment Hall. Wow, he hadn't seen or walked down this hall in what seemed like forever. He actually missed the song of the birds and the rays of light shining through the stained glass window. It felt, comforting, but he also felt something else. Was it fear? Was it anger? He didn't know. It was like a mix of all those emotions. But why was he here? What was the reason he came back? He tried to turn to walk to the throne room, but couldn't. He was stuck, frozen in place. Why couldn't he move!? The more he struggled, the more scared he felt. He had no reason to be scared, nothing was here except him. He did feel a small presence, but ignored it, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. Finally, he was able to move, but he felt so dizzy, so powerless. The parka covered skeleton fell to the floor, holding his arms out to avoid the harsh impact.

But there was no impact, no floor, no Judgment Hall, there was nothing! He was just falling into an infinite abyss of darkness. He tried to scream for help, hoping Papyrus or anyone was there to comfort him. "But nobody came." A voice said from the darkness. He suddenly stopped falling, landing on an unseeable platform. He quickly got up, looking around in the darkness for the source of the voice. There was still nothing. "who's there? where am I?" Sans asked, hoping this was just a bad dream, but it all felt so real. "Heh, do not worry comedian, this is just the Void..." The voice said again, the tone sounding somewhat familiar. "wait... that voice..." He said, his eye sockets going dark. "Ah, so you recognize me, huh comedian." the voice said, a pair of blood red eyes forming in the darkness.

So it was her. The 'thing' that took everything away from him. The 'thing' that killed everyone he loved. The 'thing' that drove him mad throughout the resets, the genocide...

"so... it's you..." The short monster said, a hint of magic in his eye socket. A small body formed in the darkness, the green sweater she was wearing covered in blood. "Why, yes it is! It's so nice that my 'best pal' remembers me!" Chara said with a sarcastic voice. Sans had hated her high pitched voice. It always gave him an awful headache. "what do ya want, kid? do ya wanna kill me again?" Sans asked, trying to hide his fear behind his fake smile with drops of sweat dripping down his face.

Chara walked up to the bundled up skeleton, a devilish grin on her grin. "Wow, you read me so well, huh comedian." the blood covered child said, pulling out a dagger out of the void. "But, I am not here to kill you..." She said, her voice turning into a whisper. "I am here to torture you! And you can NEVER ESCAPE!" Chara said, digging her dagger into the short monsters rib cage. It hurt. He could feel the fear mixing with the pain as he screamed in agony. He would've been miles away from her if he could move, but he was so weak, so worthless. "Ah, come on comedian, why don't you fight back?" Chara said sarcasm in her whiney tone. This pain, this torture was awful, and all he could do was sit there while watching the little brat dig her knife deeper into his ribs.

He wanted it to end, he wanted it to stop. The pain was just too much! If he weren't in this void, he would already be a pile of dust. The only time he felt this pain was in all the genocide... but at least he died before the pain got any worse. "Wow, this was just too-" The kid was interrupted by a beam of light behind them. The beam hit Chara in the back, throwing her across the void. Sans fell to his knees, thankful that the agony was over. But who had saved him?

A hand was held out, probably trying to help him up. He gladly took it, but as he grabbed it, he saw a hole in the palm of this being's hand. Sans let out a gasp as he looked up to see a face he hadn't seen in so long.

"G?" Sans asked, being pulled up to his feet. He was suddenly facing Gaster, The late Royal Scientist. Gaster, his lost father. "What THE HELL?!" Chara screamed, her voice screeching through the void. (Son, we have no time to talk) Gaster signed in Wing Ding, a language that Sans hadn't seen in a long while. "no time, whaddya mean?" The Parka covered skeleton asked, a tear rolling down this boney cheek. (We will talk later, I promise, but right now, I need you to wake up.) Gaster threw Sans out of the way as Chara tried to slash his spine. Chara looked pretty pissed, knowing that face from the genocide runs. Sans tried to help his father, but his magic didn't appear! He couldn't summon his blasters nor his bones. He couldn't even pick up the kid.

(Do not try to fight back my son, the void has its boundaries with mortals and non-mortals) Gaster quickly signed, dodging Charas slashes. "then how can I help dad!?" Sans yelled, thinking of ways to help his long gone father. Pushing Chara back a few yards, Gaster quickly signed, (The only way you can help is by waking up, this is all a bad dream) A bad dream? That's why he couldn't die, but how did the pain feel so real? There was no time to think of that now, he needed to wake up.

"c'mon, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Sans told himself, shaking himself to wake up. A bright light blinded him. Squinting at the sight, he reached up to touch the light. He felt himself dissappearing. He was waking up! "NO! I WORKED TOO HARD TO GET TO THIS MOMENT!" Chara yelled, dashing to Sans, her blade ready to slash. But she was too late, he had disappeared. He woke up. Chara turned around, looking into Gaster's black eye sockets. "YOU! YOU LET HIM GO!" She yelled walking up to the taller figure. "WHAT ABOUT OUR DEAL, HUH?" The short kid spat, pushing Gaster, only to be thrown to the floor. "I haven't forgotten our deal, 'child'. This is all part of the plan. Why do you think I took away his magic?" Gaster said, speaking in fluent English. "So, you will just have to be patient." He continued, disappearing into the darkness of the void.

Chara got up from the dark floor, murmuring death threats to Gaster. She didn't have patience. She didn't have time! If she wanted her plan to succeed, then she needed Gaster to fulfill his part of the deal. Turning the opposite way Gaster went, Chara wandered into the abyss she called home.


	3. I'm Always Here For You

A/N: Heya! Welcome back to the story! So sorry for the wait, you know, life got in the way.

"Why can't The Great Papyrus fall asleep!?" Papyrus asked himself, taking more sleeping pills. This was not very good for his health, taking more and more pills will surely have an effect on him. The tall skeleton was startled when he heard faint wines from the other room. "It's probably just the dog..." He told himself, finally starting to feel drowsy and sleepy. Wait, they didn't have a dog, the younger skeleton thought to himself, quickly standing from his bed to figure out what was making those wines. Papyrus jumped as he heard a terrified scream from Sans' bedroom. He quickly ran out into the hallway, almost running into the railing. "Sans?" The tall skeleton asked, looking at his brother with concern. The shorter skeleton was sitting on his bed, face in the palm of his hands, sweat mixed with tears falling from his skull. "Brother, what happened? Are you alright?"

Papyrus sat down next to his brother, putting an arm around him as well. "bro? I-I didn't mean t-to wake ya, I-I..." Sans said, trying to breathe in between words. "Sans, you scared the living daylights out of me, what happened? Was it another dream?" The tall monster asked the smaller one with concern in his voice. Papyrus hadn't seen his brother like this in forever. He presumed it was a night terror, but he hadn't had those since the Underground. This concerned Papyrus even more. Regaining his breath, the short skeleton began to talk again. "bro, this might sound crazy, but I-I think I saw him..." Sans looked over to his brother's face. It still looked concerned. "Brother, what do you mean you saw... him..." The younger skeleton asked, now even more concerned for his bro. "I-I had this dream.. and he was there, but that's all I remember..." Sans replied. Sans had told everyone who Gaster was, thinking it might bring their memory back, but it didn't work for his friends. But it worked for Papyrus. He remembered when he was a child that he had a father that loved and cared for him. Then, he remembered one day, he didn't come home. Since the memories of G were gone for all the monsters, Sans and Papyrus called him "he" when they mentioned Gaster, knowing if they said his name, they would ask never ending questions.

"Then why did you scream, it sounded like you were terrified, I even heard crying in here."Sans then remembered what had happened. His dad had saved him from a kid, but he couldn't remember who it was. All he remembered that his dad told him to wake up and that they'd talk later. He decided not to tell his younger bro that part. "heh, it might be confusing for ya bro." Sans said, breaking the silence between the two. "but don't worry, it's just a dream." "Yeah, just a dream... Goodnight brother." Papyrus said, standing up from his brother's bed, heading toward the door. "WAIT!" Sans yelled suddenly, clearing his throat after startling his bro. "c-can I sleep in your room the rest of the night?" He asked, seeing Papyrus's face light up with a faint smile. "WHY OF COURSE BROTHER! IT WILL BE LIKE A SLUMBER PARTY!" The tall monster said in his regular, enthusiastic tone. Picking up his older brother, Papyrus ran out of Sans' room to his own, making Sans chuckle a bit. "thanks bro." "NO PROBLEM BROTHER, I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU!"

The past week was pretty normal for Sans. Go to work, come home, eat, then sleep. It was a Saturday in the Skelebro's house. Sans had his day off, and Papyrus was out hanging with Undyne. Today, Frisk was out of school and Tori needed a babysitter. Of course, she came to Sans first. It's not that he hated watching the kid, it's just that it was his day off, and all he wanted to do was relax. Frisk can't even stand still for a minute because of all the energy they had.

"Thanks again for this Sans," Tori said, walking to back to her car. Frisk was standing next to him, waving a hand goodbye. "no prob Tori, anything for a friend" He yelled back. As the car drove away, the comedian walked back into the house, Frisk following behind him. After taking off their striped jacket and putting it on the coat rack, Frisk sat on the couch next to Sans, who was watching Mettaton's cooking show. "so kid, whaddya want to do today?" The pun master asked, looking at the human child. Something was off today. They weren't running around his house, and their smile wasn't there as it should be. "Sans... can I talk to you?" They asked, turning off the T.V. If they needed to get something off their chest, Sans would gladly listen. That's what a good Dunkle does, right? "sure kiddo, whats up?" Frisk hesitated a bit but got the courage to talk again. The kid never ever hesitated to speak. This must really be bugging them.

"I need to talk to you about Chara..."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise you all that the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Please leave a review and some feedback if you have any! See ya on the next chapter!


	4. A Deal with a Demon

Greetings. I'm Chara. Welcome to the Void. You must be so confused. You must also have questions. How did I get here, why am I here, where is everyone, where's my family. Do not worry Dr. Gaster, your family is safe, you don't have to panic. You are here because you have died, but not fully. Your soul still resonates with life. You can actually thank the Void, Doctor. This place is what is keeping your soul together, keeping you alive. You are also here because you have been unconscious for a long while now, and time has passed. And in the time you've been out of it, you have been forgotten, discarded from the memories of all the monsters of the underground. Even your own family forgot who you were and what you did for them. Except for him.

Chara pulled up a screen in front of them, showing Gaster's oldest son walking around in Snowdin. "He is special, Doctor. He still remembers you and what you've done, but imagine trying to tell people who you are when they don't even know who you are. People will just think you're going crazy. That is what he feels, and it has dropped his HP significantly." Gaster tried to check his son's stats, at the same time taking what Chara had filled him in on, only to be cut short by the child next to him. "1 ATK, 1 DEF, and 1 HP. He is the weakest monster in the Underground." The former Royal Scientist tried to reach out to his son, trying to pull him into a hug and tell him that he was still there, but nothing worked.

"It must be a lot to take in, but you brought this on yourself, Doctor. You were told that the Core was unstable, about to overheat and destroy the entire underground. But you wanted to continue with what you started. You wanted to be selfish and finish your own project, instead of stopping it." Chara said, the scientist lowering his head in guilt. "I just wanted to give the monsters of the Underground more. I wanted them to have more hope." He said, realizing that he didn't help anyone. "And look where that path took you. Taking all of your time just to finish a great project, ignoring your family and their needs, just to fall into your own creation. Now, you have your son in suffering from depression, everyone forgetting who you are, and other people taking all the credit for your creation." The former child said, taking the screen away from view. "I-I didn't realize I was actually hurting people..." Gaster said, tears welling up in his eye sockets.

"The Core was a success and the monsters of the Underground gained a little more hope. But at the same time, he lost more and more. Should you be proud, or still be filled with shame, leaving your oldest son to care for your youngest. Just leaving your family without warning." The child soon brought up another screen. On it was a human child like herself lying on a bed of flowers. "A-another human?" Gaster asked, wondering which soul this was since he was unconscious for a long while. "This is the seventh human to fall, the last human soul this world needs," Chara said, making Gaster jump up in surprise. "This is already the seventh soul?! When I was working on the Core, we only had four souls!" "Like I said, Gaster, the time has passed since you've been gone," Chara replied, a smile growing on her face. "Why are you showing me this?" Gaster asked, seeing the odd smile on the child's face.

"I will guide the child through the Underground. Helping them through and teaching them how to survive in this world." Chara said, the Void seemed to get darker, darker, yet darker around the former Royal Scientist. Gaster's breath increased in speed as he saw Chara's red eyes glow in the darkness. "I will teach them that in this world, IT'S KILLED OR BE KILLED!" Chara said, disappearing into the eternal darkness of the void. "No! They are kind beings, why would you hurt them!?" He tried to yell to the former child, but there was no response. The screen Chara showed him of the human was still there, the human was finally was waking up. Gaster swore he saw a silhouette of another child. Why would the child want to hurt the monsters, what was the reason?

As time passed, Gaster was forced to watch the seventh human kill every monster in the Underground. Seeing the human's knife covered in dust, they were certainly DETERMINED to reek havoc in the Underground. But he knew that Chara was behind all the bloodshed, all the death. He fell to his knees as he watched his youngest die at the hands of that... that thing. The killer finally made it to Judgement Hall. It was just as he remembered it, the twilight shining through the windows and the long walk to the Throne Room. Something that was different was that his oldest son was standing there, confronting the human. Gaster was impressed with the skill his son showed, even with one of everything in his stats.

Soon, he fell just like the others. His dust covering the hands of the child, that murderer. Gaster realized that Chara was in full control, even seeing her green sweater once and a while. She was the monster. She was the murderer. She killed the king without giving him time to react, then, an odd sight showed. The flower from the Ruins was actually begging for mercy. It was like it wasn't the same person anymore. Of course, Chara never showed mercy, not even a sight of it.

The screen vanished, surprising the former Royal Scientist. No! He needed t o see what would happen! What the child would do to the rest of the world was an important source of information! "Interesting, wasn't it?" A voice asked from behind the tall skeleton. He quickly turned around to see Chara smiling down at him. "You! You're a murderer!" Gaster summoned a Blaster, trying to get rid of the Demon in front of him. "Don't even try G. We are already dead, there's no point in trying to kill something that has already died," Chara said, the blast going right through her. "Why would you do such a thing? They were all so innocent." Gaster asked, his heart about to shatter from the thought, the memory of watching all his friends and family die in front of his own eyes. Ignoring his question, Chara walked up to the scientist. "I want to make a deal Doctor." "I'll never make a deal with a monster!" He said, backing away from the child, different emotions filling his soul. "Oh, but I think you won't have a choice. You see, I can do this genocide all over again. I can do it until you go crazy, and I will never stop! I'll never get bored, I'll never get tired, I'll just laugh at how easy it will be to kill them again and again." Gaster did not want to see everyone die again, it would be too much, but, he would NEVER make a deal with the devil.

"No! You will not break me! You'll be stopped, maybe not by me, but by them!" Gaster said, pushing the demonic entity away from his position. "Heh, no? You really are an idiot, aren't you? Very well, when this run is done, I expect you to take my offer." With that, the former child disappeared, the screen reappearing in front of Gaster.

Again and again, he had to watch all of the genocide, the death of all the monsters. And after all of it, he still refused to listen to Chara. She kept doing it until he finally broke. "FINE! What? What do you want?" He said, no longer having any emotions on his face. His soul was consumed with HATRED. "So you finally will listen, huh? Good. Now, Doctor, I'll make you a deal. I will stop my killing and the Genocide, but you need to make a sacrifice. I hated Judgment Hall. Sans is tough, isn't he? He is very weak, but at the same time, he is so powerful." Chara said, Gaster just standing in front of her, motionless. "You want his soul," Gaster said, his HATRED for Chara growing even stronger by the second. "Wow, you know me so well, don't you G? Yes. I do want his soul. With it, I could break the wall between our world and the real one. We can escape. We can be free. Don't you want that?" Gaster did want that. He wanted to get out of this void. He hated it, how dark it was, how empty, It was pure misery. "How do you expect me to get a living being into the Void?" He asked, knowing that it would be impossible. "Well, you were a scientist, weren't you? You can think of a way." With that, Chara disappeared, going somewhere into the Void.

After all the thoughts and possibilities, he had finally figured out a way to get his son into the world of the Void. While doing his work, he watched the human that Chara controlled befriend every monster in the Underground, even freeing them somehow. When the monsters were on the surface, he saw his son's HP rise one. It was an exciting moment for the scientist, but it was too bad that he was betting on Sans soul, just to be free. But he was also doing it to save them from more Genocide. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaster saw Chara watching him work. "I have come to a conclusion, child." He said, startling the child out of her thoughts. "What, did you find a way to get Sans, soul?" "Yes, but you do not need my son's entire soul. If you just absorb half of his soul, you can become strong enough to break this wall between us and the other world." He continued, watching Chara jump in excitement. "Then we can start right away!" Chara said, a demonic smile crawling on her face. "Not exactly, we need to wait. We have to wait till he is in the dream world. Then, with my Void magic, I can pull him from his dream, and then pull him into here." The scientist told Chara, whose smile was slowly fading. "So, we just have to wait till he sleeps? That won't take long." "No child, we have to wait, he just barely got to the Surface, and we can't do it when he is having nightmares. We have to wait till he has an actual dream, not a flashback or a nightmare." Chara nodded her head in silence. She didn't want to wait, but if it's her only option, then she'll take it. "So it's a deal? You never told me if you were in on it." Chara asked to break the silence. "Yes, but after we are free, I do not want to see you near me or my family ever again. If I do, you will regret it." After that, Chara held out her hand to close the deal. The scientist shook it, right after Chara disappeared into the depths of the Void, her laughs echoing through the abyss. Gaster wanted to get out of there. And if he had to make a deal with a demon, so be it.

A/N: So the last chapter was kind of a filler for time, but do not worry, this one will make up for it! Um, hopefully, at least... Welp, see ya later!


	5. The Time to Act

Gaster walked through the Void, trying to find the young child. It was finally time to act. He had predicted that today was the day. The two would be set free from this dark abyss. "Child, it's finally time." He said, finding the child twirling a knife in her hand out of boredom. "It's about time, I was getting tired of waiting. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of this damn abyss." The former child said, her knife dissolving from her hands. With all of his magic, the former scientist's eye sockets brightened with two colors. Red and Blue. He then summoned his soul, needing all the magic he could get. "This will take most of my magic, so don't think I can help you when I bring him here. You just take what you need and we will leave." Gaster said, already feeling weak from merging the Void with his oldest son's dreams. Chara smiled a bit from hearing that sentence. She didn't need him after this. Gaster took a quick glance at his soul near his chest. It was no longer the white soul of a monster, it was now deadly black. The color of the Void.

Sans opened his eyes when hearing that name Chara. "what about her?" He asked, feeling concerned for Frisk and this world. Maybe he was just overreacting, but he didn't know what the kid had to say. "You remember what they did to us, right?" Frisk asked, trying not to make eye contact with the parka wearing skeleton. "I try not to remember it, but, yeah I do remember" Before the kid spoke again, Sans cut in, "kid, just get to the point, what's going on? has something happened?"

Frisk hesitated to speak again, their head low, shaking a little bit in fear. "I've had a dream recently..." They continued, finally able to raise their head. "It started with an infinite darkness, where there was nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard." Sans sockets widened in the description. There's only one place in the universe that has infinite darkness. They were talking about the void.

The short skeleton didn't move, didn't speak. He wanted to hear what else the kid saw. "I tried walking around, calling for help, but I couldn't move, couldn't speak." "But, I saw you..." This surprised Sans. Why was he in the Void? How did the kid even have a dream about it? Then he realized... "You were there with another skeleton. You were talking to a familiar voice. I tried to warn you that it was Chara, but I still was just forced to watch." Frisk looked over to Sans. His eye sockets were pitch black, his eye lights nowhere to be seen. "kid...what happened next?" He said, trying to see if they were in the same dream. "Well, Chara tried to attack you, but, you were saved by another skeleton. I don't know who it was, I thought it was Papy, but he had scars on his skull and a black coat on." Now the older monster knew this was the same dream that he had. Should he tell Frisk, or just be quiet for the time being. He didn't want the kid to worry about him. "kid, if you ever have a dream like that again, I want ya to tell me, alright?" the short skeleton told Frisk, not taking no for an answer. "Ok." Frisk said, holding their head up again.

Sans was on the couch as night fell. Frisk was sitting next to him, snoring softly in their slumber. The monster was deep in thought as his doorbell rang. Snapping back to reality, the skeleton moved to the door, making sure not to wake the kid. Toriel was about to greet the skeleton, just to be hushed by Sans. "the kids sleepin, might not want to wake them." he said, quietly letting Toriel inside. Picking up the sleeping child, Toriel wasted no time heading out the door. "Thank you again Sans, it means a lot to me that Frisk had someone to 'hangout with' as the kids call it these days." Sans nodded, winking with his left eye. "no prob bob, anytime you need help, just call."

Sans waved to the goat monster as she and Frisk drove off. Heading back into the warm safety of his house, Sans glanced at the clock. It was about half an hour till ten. He sighed, quickly taking off his blue parka leaving it on the floor, and falling onto the couch. Within seconds, the short skeleton fell asleep.

Papyrus opened the door of his house, walking in to see Sans' parka on the floor. Whispering to himself, Papyrus picked up the blue hoodie, then hanging it on the coat rack. Exhausted from all the "training" he did at Undyne's, Papyrus leaned on the couch, seeing his older brother in his slumber. Smiling a bit, the younger skeleton picked up his older brother heading toward his bed room. Whispering a quick goodnight to the sleeping Sans, he threw his brother into his room, not bothering to ask for a bedtime story. Entering his own room, the tall skeleton changed into his pajamas and flopped on his bed.

"It is time, he is asleep." Gaster said, sweat dripping from his skull. "Finally! I thought this day would never come! I think I might cry." Chara said sarcastically. "Well lets begin shall we?"

A/N: HOLY HELL THE WAIT! I am sooooooooo sorry, I was just planning on not writing anymore chapters, but I refused! I was DETERMINED to finish! So for now on, I will try to update regularly!


End file.
